Hylian War
by DeviousPichu
Summary: This is my first story so it's not going to be that good. Anyways it's about a war that breaks out in Hyrule a year after the events of Twilight Princess.
1. Two Deaths in the Night

Hylian War

Chapter 1: Two Deaths in the Night

Prince Ralis of the Zoras entered his bedroom in his place. The whole day he had been busy negotiating with the Darbus, leader of the Gorons, the feud between the 2 different races had been reignited when he had been appointed leader of the Zoras. For some reason they believed that he was too young to lead his people. Prince Ralis walked over to his bed, stretched, slipped underneath the covers, and sighed in relief. Now he could finally relax after a working for the entire day. In a moment he had fallen asleep.

A couple hours later the window to Prince Ralis' bedroom slowly crept open, and a shadowy faced poked into the room. It looked around to see if anyone else was in the prince's room. Seeing no one it the rest of the figure slipped into the room. The figure pulled a sword out of it's sheath, and slowly walked towards the sleeping prince. As it got closer to the prince the figure raised it's sword. As it stood next to the prince's sleeping body, the figure brought the sword down.

The sword flashed once in the moonlight shining through the window, then sliced cleanly through Prince Ralis' neck. The young prince died immediately, without a sound. The prince's head slid off his neck, splattering the sheets with blood. The figure climbed out the window and ran out of sight.

Soon after that the guards outside of the room made a routine check of the prince's room. As the checked the room the guards noticed that something was wrong with Prince Ralis. As they walked over to the prince's bed they noticed that the sheets were wet. Then they realized that Prince Ralis was dead. One the guards sounded the alarm, and the rest of them began the search for the assassin.

Meanwhile, in the Goron mines Darbus, leader of the Gorons, was trying to determine the extent of the damage of the mines. It had been a year since he had been turned into a monster, but there was still monsters in the mines. These had to be destroyed, so the Gorons could start mining for the resources that they needed. Without them they could only survive a few more months on Death mountain.

Darbus was weary from negotiating with the Zoras all day long, and now he had to go in to the mines. Even though he was tired he knew that he had to be the one to go into the mines. The mines were dangerous and he was the only one who could fend off the monsters. Darbus decided that he could take a short rest, and pick up his investigation later. He sat down and told himself that in five minutes he would get up. However, Darbus fell asleep soon after he sat down and leaned against the wall.

On top a cliff, a short distance away from Darbus, a figure emerged from the shadows. It pulled out a bow and pointed it towards Darbus' sleeping form. The figure fit an arrow to the string, pulled the string back, and released the arrow. The arrow launched towards Darbus and embedded into the goron's chest. The figure put another to the string and waited to see if Darbus was dead. After it was apparent Darbus was unable to do anything besides groan, the figure hurried off.

A few hours later the goron elder Gor Coron had entered the mines searching for Darbus. He heard a low groan and headed towards the sound, careful for any signs of danger. He turned a corner and saw Darbus, with a arrow sticking out of his chest. Gor Coron quickly headed towards his fallen leader. Once he reached Darbus it was clear that he was dead. Gor Coron was motionless for a short moment, then he slowly headed back towards the exit of the mines so he could tell the rest of the Gorons about their leader's death.


	2. Aftermath

Hylian War

Chapter 2: Aftermath

By morning everyone in the palace knew that Prince Ralis had been killed by an assassin during the night. Word was sent out and all the Zoras not working in the palace were told to come to Zora's Domain, for Prince Ralis' funeral and the appointment of a new leader. Once all the Zora's were present Daniel, advisor to Prince Ralis, stepped up and addressed the crowd.

"We are here today because in the night a cowardly assassin broke into the palace and killed our prince. And this assassin has been proven to be a Goron. After all Prince Ralis has done to establish peace with the Gorons, they choose to murder our prince in the middle of the night, when he was powerless to fight back. So with great regret we are to mourn for our dead prince," said Daniel. He nodded to the nearby guards who carried out Prince Ralis' coffin. "As is traditional we will cast Prince Ralis' body into Lake Hylia where he will rest for eternity" said Daniel. At a second nod from him the guards slowly walked to the water. When they reached the edge of the water they let go of Prince Ralis' coffin and watched as the coffin slowly moved towards the lake.

"And now we have to decide who will lead our race," continued Daniel "after hours of careful deliberation the council of Zora Elders has decided on who will be our new leader. The council has chosen me to lead our race." At this announcement the crowd fell silent for a moment, and then erupted into applause. Daniel let this go on for a while then motioned for the crowd to stop.

"Thank you for your support of the council's decision. Let it be known that I will do everything in my power to avenge our prince's death. I will bring the cowardly Gorons, who murdered our prince, to justice. I will show them the same mercy they showed a defenseless 11 year-old boy!" finished Daniel. When he finished his short speech the crowd screamed its approval. With that he left Zora's Domain and headed towards the palace.

The Zoras where not the only ones who had appointed a new leader that morning, the Gorons had also decided that the new leader of their race would be chosen that morning. The entire Goron race had come to Death Mountain to see the appointment of their new leader. Once all of the Gorons had showed up, Gor Coron stood up to tell every one there what had happened.

"Darbus had gone into the Goron Mines last night. He was tired but he believed that the problems of our race were more important then his problems, so he went anyway. After several hours he had not returned so I went into the mines to find him. When I found him he had been shot with an arrow. He had not died immediately; he had slowly bled to death. But this was not an attack by the monsters that live in the mines. The arrow was made by the Zoras, the same Zoras that Darbus was negotiating with to end the fighting between our races. Despite their words of peace, they murdered our leader," said Gor Coron

"Now it is our duty to our fallen leader to avenge him. We will bring the Zoras to justice for their crimes! But first we must pick our new leader. The Goron Elders have met and have decided on our new leader. We have decided that our new leader will be Darunia, Darbus' nephew," finished Gor Coron.

The crowd of Gorons didn't know what to make of this decision. Darunia had recently moved to Death Mountain because he had learned that his uncle, Darbus, was leader of the Gorons. So no one really knew what Darunia's personality was like. So the crowd was confused, not sure if they should be mad or happy.

Darunia stood up and addressed the crowd. "First I would like to thank the Goron Elders for thinking that I would be an able replacement for my uncle. Also I would like everyone to know that I will avenge my uncle's death at the hands of the cowardly Zoras. They will regret the moment when they decided that it would be good for them to murder my uncle. They will pay for this!" said Darunia. At this the crowd had decided that Darunia would be a good leader, and they cheered for Darunia, as he stepped down after finishing his speech.


	3. Sorrow

Hylian War

Chapter 3: Sorrow

Link was finally heading back to Ordon Village after a year of helping Princess Zelda restore order to the land of Hyrule after Zant had engulfed it in Twilight. After Link had defeated Zant and Ganondorf, Princess Zelda had asked him to help her soldiers defeat the remaining monsters that roamed Hyrule. Link had finally finished this task and after reporting to the princess he was finally heading back towards his hometown.

He was now riding his horse Epona and was feeling joyful for the first time in a year. Link entered Faron forest, which bordered Ordon Village. He rode past Coro and waved towards the man, who waved back. Back when Hyrule was engulfed in Twilight Coro had given him a lantern which had helped him reach the Forest Temple. However his thoughts were on how he would be greeted when he returned to his village. He had not seen the villagers for over a year and wondered if they would act like he was Link a simple villager, or Link the hero who had saved Hyrule. When he saw the bridge that led to his village he grew excited and spurred Epona on to a greater speed. When he had crossed the bridge he could smell smoke in the air. As he approached the village he could see that the village had been burned down. He slowed Epona and looked at what used to be his hometown. Everything had been burnt to the ground, and he could see the bodies of dead villagers on the ground. As far as Link could tell no one had been left alive. Link walked around his ruined village and was shocked as he saw that whoever had attacked the village had piled up most of the bodies and burned them.

He heard a low groaning noise, so he drew the Master Sword and slowly walked towards the sound. He past what used to be Colin's house and saw a body sticking out of the rubble. Link relaxed and started to walk away, but then he realized the body was making the groaning noise. He hurried to the body and pulled it out of the rubble. He flipped it over and saw that it was Colin. "Colin, are you still alive?" asked Link. "Link is that you?" murmured Colin. "Yes it's me, what happened to the village?" asked Link. "Fierce woman warriors came, killed everyone, and burnt the village. Also there was a green skinned man with them. It looked like he was in charge of them." answered Colin.

Link had no idea who the women were, but the green skinned man sounded like he was Ganondorf. But Link had no idea how Ganondorf had come back after he had been defeated by Link. As Link was thinking about that Colin gave one last groan then fell silent. Link tried to wake him but he would wake. So Link picked Colin's body and carried to a patch if soil and buried Colin. After that Link went to his old house, which was the only part of the village still standing, entered it and fell asleep.

The next day Link had decided that he would go talk to the Sages in the Gerudo Desert to see if they knew how Ganondorf could be back so soon after being defeated. He would also see if they knew who the women, that destroyed his village, where. So Link got back on Epona and headed towards Lake Hylia.


	4. Fire and Water

Hylian War

Chapter 4: Fire and Water

Link the Goron angrily walked over to his room in Death Mountain and slammed the door shut. He had been forced to move to come here once his Dad, Darunia, had moved to Death Mountain to meet his uncle, Darbus. Link had not wanted to move because he was leaving all of his friends, but his Dad had forced him to come.

Once he had arrived at Death Mountain he had actually found out that he had liked Darbus, but Darunia had argued a lot with him. Now Darbus was dead and his dad was the new leader of the Gorons. He was now preparing the Gorons to fight the Zoras, and he expected Link to be a general in the Goron army. Link's dad didn't listen to his protests and had told him that if didn't become a general he would exile him from Death Mountain. So Link had no choice but to become a general. The reason Link didn't want to join the army was that he believed that the Zoras didn't kill Darbus. However when he talked to his dad about this he had yelled at Link to never say this again.

Link was now angrily stomping all over his room, thinking about what he could do to avoid joining the army. A thought came to him. What if he escaped from Death Mountain? If he did this then there would be no way for his Dad to for him to fight against the Zoras. His decision made, Link immediately headed off towards the exit of the Goron settlement on Death Mountain. Once he neared the exit he saw that Dangoro, the old protector of the Hero's Bow, was guarding the exit. Dangoro had been appointed leader of the Goron army by Darunia, and now he did what ever Darunia told him to do. This meant that Darunia must have known that his son would have tried to escape from the mountain.

Link walked up to the big Goron and asked "Hey Dangoro, can I go by?" "Sorry Link but your dad said that no one could leave the mountain, unless he says so," replied Dangoro in his deep voice. Link sighed, knowing what he had to do. Even though Dangoro was one of the biggest Gorons on Death Mountain, Link was the best fighter. He had even beat Darbus once, who was stronger then Dangoro. Link smiled at Dangoro then hit the big Goron in the gut. He doubled over in pain, and Link smashed his knee into Dangoro's face. Dangoro fell to his knees then, toppled over. Link walked over the fallen Goron and hurried out of Death Mountain.

Once on the path towards Kakariko Village he knew that he had only a few minutes before his dad sent some soldiers after. So Link ran down the path and ended up in Kakariko village a few minutes later. After reaching the village he decided that he would head towards Zoras Domain in order to warn the Zoras about his dad's plan to invade them. So Link left Kakariko village and headed towards Lake Hylia.

Link had only been walking for a few minutes when he saw the Zora walking towards Death Mountain. He approached the Zora, who waited for Link to get closer. As Link got closer to the Zora he said "Hello. What are you doing out here?" asked Link. "I'm going to Death Mountain to tell something to the leader of the Gorons." replied the Zora. "He would probably have you killed before you could speak" said Link. "Why?" asked the Zora "Darbus, the leader of the Gorons, was recently killed by a Zora assassin, and Darunia, the new leader of the Gorons, has sworn that he avenge Darbus by invading Zoras Domain. I was headed towards Zoras Domain in order to warn the Zoras about Darunia's plan."

"That makes no sense!" said the Zora "Prince Ralis, leader of the Zoras has also been recently assassinated, and the Daniel, the new leader of the Zoras, believes that the Gorons had him killed. He plans to invade Death Mountain, and I was going to Death Mountain to warn the Gorons about Daniel's plans." "What do we do now?" asked Link. "I'm not sure about you but if I show my face in Zoras Domain I would be killed for treason." said the Zora. "The same with me, only in Death Mountain." said Link. "I guess the only thing we could do is find Link the hero who saved Hyrule." said the Zora. "So let's do that." replied Link. "By the way my name is Link, what's your's?" asked Link. "My name is Mikau." replied Mikau. So Link and Mikau set off to Lake Hylia which was the last known location of Link.


End file.
